Titanes
by I'm Aurora
Summary: Nadie dijo que la escuela sería fácil. Pero aun así, están dispuestos a intentarlo. Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, va de nuevo. Yo no poseo a Los Jóvenes Titanes. _

* * *

_-Dick-_

Está bien. Odio la escuela. La odio, la odio, la odio, la odio. ¿Por qué nos obligan a ir? ¿No sería mejor quedarnos en casa y ver programas policiacos o jugar videojuegos? La verdad es que la escuela tiene solo una cosa buena además de mis amigos.

Y esa cosa se llama Rachel Roth.

Sí, la hermosa chica de cabello violeta es lo único que me motiva a ir.

¿Podría evitarlo? Creo que no. Quiero decir, ¡¿quién demonios no quisiera ver sus grandes ojos, de los cuales no descifro el color aún, todos los días?! (Es en serio, no sé si son violetas o azules. ¡Es demasiado confuso! Pero adorable.)

Mientras entro por la gran entrada (¡Ja! Entrar por la entrada. Genio Dick, genio. ¿Por dónde más?) busco con la mirada a mis amigos. Y… no los veo. O bueno, solo a Kori. No puede ser ¿Kori? De todas las personas con las que me llevo bien tenía que encontrarme con Kori. No es que la chica tenga algo de malo, es que… le gusto. Y no es que eso me moleste… es que, casualmente, a mí me gusta su mejor amiga y… es un poco incómodo.

¿Y qué hago? No puedo hacer nada, solo llevarme bien con ella. Y dejarle en claro que solo seremos buenos amigos… pero de una manera sutil. Es una chica inocentemente tierna, no puedo solo cortarle las alas de un golpe. ¿O sí?

* * *

_-Gar- _

¿Por qué demonios no contesta? Esta es la quinta llamada que hago y no me ha contestado. ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Oh Dios, oh Dios. Por favor que esté bien.

–Eres un poco impaciente ¿lo sabías?

Escucho su voz monótona detrás de mí. Suspiro aliviado y la atrapo en mis brazos suavemente.

–Dios Rachel ¿por qué no contestabas?

–Gar, tocaste mi timbre cinco veces en dos segundos. No me tele-transporto, no abro portales ni nada parecido. Tengo que bajar dos pisos caminando, eso lleva tiempo.

–Está bien, pero para la siguiente no tardes demasiado ¿de acuerdo?

–No prometo nada.

Y… así es como hago el ridículo enfrente de mi novia por primera vez en el día. ¿Se habrá acostumbrado ya? Un momento… ¿En serio soy impaciente?

* * *

_-Karen- _

"Y dime ¿Desde cuándo armas súper computadoras?" Okay, no, eso no. "¿Es fácil construir una torre en miniatura?" ¡No, eso tampoco! Ah, no puedo creer que hablé conmigo misma, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona. De hecho, no puedo creer que hable conmigo misma practicando lo que se supone que le diré a otra persona. ¿Es normal eso? Seguramente si alguien me viera ahora me mandarían a un hospital psiquiátrico… sí, tan rara debo verme ahora. Escondida en el baño hablando con mí reflejo, totalmente normal. Pero es que… ah, solo olvídalo Karen, igual no le gustas. Le gusta esa tal Jinx. Por cierto ¿Qué con su nombre? ¿No sería más fácil llamarla Jennifer o algo? Como sea, debes salir ahí y solo… ¿ser tu misma? ¿Por qué demonios intento? Ah, como sea… ya me harté de esto.

* * *

Maldita escuela. O bueno, no tanto. Nah, no lo es tanto cuando tienes un grupo de seis amigos geniales. A menos que unos pocos problemillas se interpongan en su relación.

¿Qué pasa cuando combinas un genio en robótica, un chico más loco y activo que una cabra, su novia antisocial, una chica tan inocente que parece de otro planeta, el chico malo, y la típica chica ruda?

Nadie dijo que la escuela sería fácil. Pero aun así, están dispuestos a intentarlo. Después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

* * *

**Wuu. Así que aquí estamos… reescribiendo Titanes. Es cortito, lo sé, pero en el siguiente capítulo veremos más, lo prometo. **

**¿Estuvo bien? Les agradecería si dejan un review diciéndome que les pareció. **

**Nos leemos pronto **

**-Aurora de Logan**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los Jóvenes Titanes son de alguien muy afortunado que posiblemente soñaba con súper héroes y por eso los inventó. Claramente, ese alguien no soy yo. _

* * *

_-Rachel-_

Agradezco que ese día mis amigos y yo no nos reuniéramos en mi casa. Lo agradezco eternamente.  
Karen fue con su familia a un santuario de abejas. Cyborg tenía que terminar un proyecto al igual que Dick, el cual poseía un caso a medio resolver. Kori tuvo que cuidar a su pequeño hermano Ryan y Gar fue a la selva con sus padres por unos días y no regresaría hasta hoy en la noche.  
El punto es que nadie estaba en mi casa más que yo. Mi madre tuvo que trabajar hasta noche y no se encontraba ahí. Lo cual, como dije antes, agradezco infinitamente.  
¿Por qué? No quiero que sepan el oscuro secreto dentro de mí. El sufrimiento que cada día acecha mi existencia.

Todo empezó cuando un hombre entro a mi casa. Todos tienen el 'placer' de llamarlo «Trigon: El Terrible» (¿Por qué «El Terrible»? No lo sé.) Pero yo tengo la desgracia de llamarlo... 'Padre'.  
Estaba sentada en la sala leyendo cuando escuche su voz. Su asquerosa y vil voz.

–¡Arella! Ya llegue –anunció mi padre, entando en mi casa. Repito: _mi_ casa. Él no tiene derecho a entrar, al menos yo no le doy ese derecho.

Y obviamente no respondí, no era como que quisiera hacerlo tampoco.

–¡Arella! –volvió a gritar cuando entro a la sala. ¿El idiota no sabía modales?

Me levanté del sillón en silencio y estaba a punto de caminar hacia mi habitación cuando Trigon: El Terrible me llamó. Si de por sí odiaba su voz, odiaba aún más que dijera _mi_ nombre con su voz.

–Rachel, ¿Dónde está la perra a la que llamas madre?

Solté mi libro, dejándolo caer al suelo secamente. ¿Acababa de llamar a mi madre… perra? Perra de la que lo parió, y estoy segura que si fue parido por una perra. Idiota, que se valla al maldito infierno.

–No te atrevas a llamarla así –le dije, no volteé a verlo. Su maldita cara me hacía dar arcadas.

–Yo la llamo como a mí se me pega la gana. ¡¿Dónde está?! –Me gritó. Claro, con su estúpida voz. ¡Ah! Odio al maldito bastardo.

–No tengo porque decírtelo... –Hasta cree que le iba a decir tan fácil. ¿Me creía pendeja?

Y luego sentí su mano en mi mejilla. Lo último que supe fue que estaba en el suelo. Me ardía la cara y estaba casi segura que mi labio sangraba.

–Niña malcriada. Pensé que te había enseñado el respeto hacia tus mayores. –Me respondió. ¡¿Qué?! Se iba todo las mañanas al trabajo y en las tardes y noches a prostíbulos y a beber cómo el cerdo que es. Llegaba a las tres de la mañana (si es que llegaba) y se iba tres horas después. No tenía tiempo ni de verme.

–Tu no me has enseñado nada... –Y claro que se lo dije.

Cuando el bastardo me golpeó en las costillas sentí que casi moría. Sentía como si me las hubiera roto, o algo de ese tipo.

–Te lo voy a preguntar una sola vez mas –Se colocó en cuclillas a un lado de mí, tomándole del cabello para que dirigiera mi vista directamente a él – ¿Dónde está tu madre?

–Donde siempre esta: trabajando– Solo quería que me dejara en paz. Así que le dije.

–Mucho mejor... ¿ves? Todo sería mucho más sencillo si respondieras como se te ordena. –dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar. ¿A dónde? Con prostitutas ¿con quién más? – Ahora lárgate.

Hubiera querido hacerlo hace bastante tiempo. Pero no iba a obedecerlo, ni drogada iba a hacer caso a las palabras de ese hombre. Así que me levanté, corrí a él y lo golpeé en la espalda con toda la fuerza que pude. ¿Fue una mala decisión? Sí, pero al menos pude ver una mueca de dolor y eso me era suficiente. Tomó mi muñeca y, enterrando sus uñas en mi piel hasta hacerla sangrar, me lanzó haciendo que me estrellara en la pared.

Como dije antes, no debí golpearlo. ¿Me interesaba? No. Yo era testigo que podía hacer cosas mucho peores.

Me levanté y escuché como azotaba la puerta. Mucho mejor para mí, ya se había largado ese hombre. Caminé a mi habitación, dispuesta a dormir (aunque eran las seis de la tarde) hasta mañana.

* * *

_-Dick- _

Mi teléfono suena por millonésima vez en el día. Otro mensaje de Korianne. ¿No me deja en paz en todo el día? Sí, ya le dije el significado de algunas groserías. Que se dé por bien servida. No tengo todo el tiempo que ella tiene. Estoy demasiado ocupado tratando de entablar una conversación con Rachie. Aunque no me contesté si no es con monosílabos, trato de sacarle plática. Algo tipo:

_Yo: Hola Rachel_

_Ella: ¿Qué?_

_Yo: Que haces? _

_Ella: Leo_

_Yo: Ah, qué bien ¿Qué lees?_

_Ella: Leo_

_Yo: ¿El libro se llama 'Leo'? _

_Ella: Sí_

Sí, lo sé, súper conversación. Al menos me digno en llamarle.

En serio la quiero… en mi cama… No, no es como que quiera una relación seria; no es como que tenga relaciones serias. Normalmente solo es un mes, sexo, sexo, más sexo, terminar. Tal vez con ella sean dos meses, digo, es más sexo ¿no?

* * *

_-Victor- _

Hablé con una chica llamada Karen hoy. Jamás la había visto en mi vida. Parece buena chica, fue amable y toda la cosa. Le gustan los deportes y tengo que decir que tiene lo suyo. Pero no la vi como algo más que una amiga. Tengo novia, y la adoro.

Pero admito que la chica era adorable.

* * *

_-Karen- _

Hablé con Victor al fin. Era la primera vez que le hablaba, me sentía súper nerviosa. Quería caerle bien. Era muchísimo más alto de lo que pensé y mil veces más musculoso. Aún creo que le gusta alguien, siempre se pone cariñoso cerca de la muchacha. Igual trataré de empezar una amistad con él, a ver qué pasa.

Y admito que me gusta Victor.

* * *

**Yo lo sé, yo lo sé. Para la espera es un capítulo corto. Pero ya saben que soy medio cruel con esta historia. **

**Aquí solo básicamente tomé del fic original la parte de Rachel y lo transcribí y edite pocito. Y nada más agregué las partes de Dick, Victor y Karen. Y si preguntan por qué Dick es un hijo de su madre es porque creo que para la historia quiero que sea un imbécil. **

**¿Reviews? **

**-Aurora de Logan**


	3. Chapter 3

_No poseo los derechos a los Jóvenes Titanes. _

* * *

_-Karen- _

Garth era un chico con el que se pudiera decir que llevo una relación amistosa más o menos decente. Era un poco ideático y bastante estresante, pero buena persona supongo. Es un gran amigo de Víctor. Y, ya que me llevo bien con él, decidí pedirle un inmenso favor. Aunque eso implique que se ría de mí por el resto de… no sé… ¡la vida!

–Garth, aquí estás, llevo 20 minutos buscándote –Sí, 20 minutos es demasiado cuando se trata de Víctor-Dios-Griego-Stone.

–Pues no has estado buscando bien –se rio– pasé a tu lado hace como cinco minutos en la cafetería.

No sabía qué responder a eso, por lo que me le quedé mirando como idiota. Lo escuché reír y luego dijo.

–Bueno Abeja, ¿qué necesitabas que pasaste 20 largos y exhaustivos minutos buscándome? –noté el sarcasmo en su voz y sentí el color subir a mis mejillas.

_Por favor Dios, ampárame. _

–Yo me, uh, preguntaba si… ¿es cierto que te llevas bien con Victor? –¡Claro que se lleva bien con él; si por eso le preguntaste a él!

–Sí ¿por qué?

_Mátame. _

–Quería saber si, este… Víctor tiene novia o algo parecido.

Vi como una mueca de confusión se asomaba en su rostro, para luego ser remplazada, con tanta lentitud que hasta me dolía en el alma, por una sonrisa que insinuaba otra cosa.

–¿Por qué…? –preguntó Garth en un tono exageradamente pícaro. Mi secreto ya no era tan secreto.

–¡Nada! Por nada. ¿Tiene novia o no? –pregunté, pero hasta yo noté lo nerviosa y desesperada mi voz sonaba.

–Entonces no sé –hizo ademán de irse, pero yo tenía que saber, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–¡Garfield me mandó a preguntarte! Es que está interesado en Víctor.

_Bueno, no salió tan bien…_

* * *

_-Kori- _

No podía concentrarme en clase; de un momento a otro había perdido todo interés en La Vía Láctea. No puedo seguir así, no puedo seguir amando a Richard si él no me da ni el más mínimo gramo de atención. Ni siquiera me dirige la palabra si yo no lo hago antes. No sé por qué no podía atraer la atención de Richard. No sé ni siquiera por qué no puedo hacer que me hable de la misma manera en la que le habla a todos nuestros amigos. Es como si no existiera para él.

–Hola, linda –una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde había provenido la voz.

La voz había venido del asiento de a lado, inmediatamente mi vista esmeralda se encontró con la mirada de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Su piel era clara, muy parecida a la de Dick. Tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Su playera negra complementaba la piel de sus fuertes brazos. Vestía también un pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos Converse rojos.

–Oh… ¿hola? –respondí un tanto insegura.

–¿Por qué tan callada, preciosa? –dijo el chico

–¿Porque estamos en clase? –volví a responder, aunque eso haya sido más parecido a una pregunta que a una respuesta.

–¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vemos después de clase? –preguntó un poco seductoramente, enfatizando en 'después'.

–Emm… no lo sé… -no estaba segura de porqué, pero este chico se me hacía vagamente familiar, despedía un aire conocido, pero no podía descifrar de dónde.

–Vamos preciosa, te vas a divertir –replicó él con una sonrisa de lado. Definitivamente esa sonrisa ya la había visto antes.

–Está bien –cedí– pero no sé cómo te llamas.

–Oh, que tonto por parte de mi… - el misterioso chico se rio de sí mismo.

Dejé salir una pequeña risa ante el 'sentido de humor' del chico. Tenía algo agradable en él. No sólo era que era increíblemente atractivo, pero su forma de ser me inspiraba confianza. Escuché sonar la campana y sabía que la clase se había acabado.

–Llámame Jason Todd –dijo el chico guiñándome antes de salir de clase.

* * *

_-Dick-_

Busqué a Rachel por todos los lugares habidos y por haber y la encontré sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo sola. Me acerque hasta ella. Ok, esta es mi oportunidad. Solo actúa encantador y levemente sexy. No podrá resistirse. Y, por favor ¡no hagas nada estúpido!

–Hola Rachel –mi voz sonaba confiada. Perfecto.

–¿Dick? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías clase? –preguntó ella.

Oh no. ¿Qué le contesto? _'No vi bien mi horario' _¡NO! _´Mi clase se canceló´ _Definitivamente no. _'Me equivoqué de hora' ¡_Ah, no se!

–Al parecer no –contesté. Para la plática interna que tuve por un segundo, eso se escuchó bien… creo.

Rachel levantó una ceja en señal de confusión. Al parecer no sonó tan bien como esperaba. Luego se encogió de hombros y volvió su lectura. Me senté junto a ella y observé su libro. Letras, letras y más letras. Me pregunté por qué no tenía dibujitos.

–Richard… –me dijo dejando su libro en su regazo.

No tengo idea de porqué, pero me emocioné.

–¿Si Rachel? –le dije en señal para que continuara.

–Sabes que yo te aprecio mucho… -empezó.

¡Ah! ¡Eso suena como el principio de una confesión de amor!

–Sí, yo también te aprecio mucho Rach –le dije.

–…Y sabes que siempre podremos ser amigos… –continuó.

¡Definitivamente es una confesión!

–…Pero te estás acercando demasiado y necesito mi espacio personal… por favor… –terminó.

O tal vez no…

Mi corazón se cayó hasta el final de un abismo. Definitivamente no esperaba que me dijera todo eso (que me emocionó demasiado) para que luego, en lugar de decirme _'Oh Richard… te amo… ya no quiero estar con Garfield, quiero estar contigo'_ y besarme, me dijera _'Richard… necesito espacio personal porque estás acercándote demasiado y pareces un acosador pervertido'_. Bueno, literalmente tampoco me dijo que parecía un acosador pervertido, pero sé que lo pensó.

–No es que crea que eres un acosador ni nada parecido.

¡¿Acaso esta mujer puede leer los pensamientos?! ¿Cómo sabe que yo pensaba que ella pensaba que yo era un acosador? Jamás en mi vida he acosado a nadie.

–Aunque a veces si eres un poco acosador con las chicas.

¿Tan obvio soy?

–Y eres un poco obvio a veces.

Mátenme… literalmente tengo que golpearme a mí mismo ahora.

–En fin… el punto es: necesito un poco de espacio ¿podrías…?

Muy a mi pesar me moví un poco más lejos de ella.

–Así está mejor… gracias –dijo volviendo a abrir su libro y retomando su lectura.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo para mí y agradable para ella. Ella leía su libro que no tengo idea en que idioma esté, parecía sanscrito; y yo sentado ahí viéndola leer como un acosador pervertido. En serio necesito golpearme.

–¡Dick! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –escuché la voz de Rachel diciéndome.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunté confundido

–¡Dick, acabas de golpearte sin razón alguna! –dijo monótonamente dejando su libro de lado y acercándose a mí.

Rachel colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla que al parecer golpeé y la otra en mi cuello. Sus manos estaban heladas. Rogué para que el color carmesí que sentía subir a mis mejillas no fuera visible. Presionó suavemente mi pómulo, me ardía un poco. ¿En serio me golpeé? Que estúpido. Pero si golpearme sirve para obtener la atención de Rachel de esta manera debo hacerlo más seguido.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste Dick? –me preguntó aún inspeccionando el golpe.

–La verdad no tengo idea… -contesté sinceramente.

Me dirigió una mirada de _'No inventes, Dick, ahora yo te voy a golpear'_. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza antes de acercar su mochila y abrirla. Saco una pequeña bolsa negra y la abrió. Dentro había curitas, pomadas, vendas y todo tipo de pastillas. Del contenido de la bolsa eligió un pequeño recipiente blanco con tapa verde. Lo abrió y con sus dedos medio e índice recogió un poco de la sustancia verde que tenía dentro. Se volvió a acercar a mí y esparció la pomada en mi pómulo. Era fría y tenía un fuerte olor a menta. Después de esparcirla uniformemente retiró sus suaves dedos y cerró el botecito. Tomó de la bolsa un paquetito de toallitas húmedas y se limpió las manos. Luego devolvió todo a la bolsa y la volvió a guardar en su mochila.

–Wow, tienes todo ahí –dije un poco asombrado. Jamás había conocido a alguien que guardara una bolsa con remedios para accidentes.

–Mi propio 'botiquín' de primeros auxilios –dijo dejando su mochila a un lado.

–Debo conseguirme uno de esos –dije en juego

En ese momento sonó la campana. ¿Tan rápido se habían pasado los cincuenta minutos de la primera clase?

–Tengo que irme, tengo clase y creo que tú también tienes clase ¿no? –dijo Rachel mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mochila en su hombro.

–Sí –respondí levantándome y tomando mi mochila.

–Bueno, nos vemos en un rato, Dick –se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia su edificio.

–Hasta pronto Rach –dije y caminé hacia mi propio edificio.

* * *

**_Sin excusas. Sin nada. Sólo dejaré esté capítulo y esperaré a que me maten por tardar tanto._**

**_Wuuu, un capítulo más._****_Espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen un review. Y si no les gustó que también dejen un review diciéndome porqué._**

**_Nos leemos pronto. _**


End file.
